The NoLife King and Queen
by Goddess of Death 09
Summary: I thought this after I watched Hellsing Ultimate OVA 4 when Warrant Officer Schrödinger interrupts their conference with a live video message from The Major. But what if The Major had a message for Alucard? How will he reacted?


Pairing: Kagome/ Alucard

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: I thought this after I watched Hellsing Ultimate OVA 4 when Warrant Officer Schrödinger interrupts their conference with a live video message from The Major. But what if The Major had a message for Alucard? How will he reacted?

HELLSING

Integra sat there listening to the Insane Little Major (nickname given by Alucard) talk when he final pissed her off "Alucard, Seras …" she was cut off by the Major "Ah wait, I have something to say to Alucard" The Major said as he nodded his head to someone off screen "What do you want?" Alucard asked "I think I have something of yours" The Major said before the picture change to show a female that looked to be the same age as Seras and about 159 cm tall trying to pull away from a male that looked to be as tall as Alucard with White hair and Blue eyes wearing a old-styled World War 2- era greatcoat.

The female had beautiful gold eyes and long white hair like the man holding her and she was wearing a gorgeous black dress that touch floor with slits up to show her pale skin when kicked something in front of her. Out of nowhere the sound came on "_Schluss mit dem jetzt_!" (Stop that right now!) They hear a male voice yell "Go to hell! Just you wait till I get free or if Alucard finds out what you're trying to do we'll rip you all and the Insane Little Major of yours apart!" She snarled showing her sharp teeth before the tall white hair male hit her neck causing her to pass out then the male pick her up and putting her in delicate looking silver and black coffin.

When the white hair male closed the coffin the screen changed back to the Major "What a beautiful Draculina you have their Alucard. She killed quite a few of my men before I had to send the Captain in to get her" Major grinned insanely. Alucard stood there as growling rumbled his chest, Integra seeing the look in Alucard's eyes she looked to Seras and nodded. Alucard pulled out his gun and blast Schrödinger head off as Seras shot the Video.

~Hellsing Organization~

Integra sat in her office thinking over what she learned about Alucard 'Why hadn't I known about this?' she thought but yells for Alucard. He walked out the wall "Yes my Master?" Integra looked him over then said "I order you to tell me about that female in the video" Alucard stood there think everything over before his grin drop "I meet Kagome…" he was interrupted "Kagome?" Integra inquired "Her name is Kagome." Integra nod "It was when your father was alive, Walter was younger and a still a Hellsing operative and before you were born that I meet her on a mission in Japan when there was a rise in Vampire attacks that your father sent me and Walter to take care of it.

The two fallowed a trill of dead vampire body till we got open plane with only one house sitting of a small hill. Where we saw two vampires fighting each other, at first we thought were fighting over someone's blood so we got ready to attack when the female kill the other vampire before she turned and ran to the house. She got there before we could stop her, when got up to the house we heard her said something softly before two little human kids ran out screaming mother in Japanese. When she turned around and saw us she put the two in her arm on the ground behind her and growled, Walter was going to attack when I told him not to" Alucard stopped as his eyes grazed over

"Why did you do that?" Integra asked confused "Because it's know that sometimes vampire would rise a human child then change them when they get older if they want so they would be alone. So when I'd called your father to report he told me to take Kagome and the two kids back with me to England. Arthur welcomed her with open arms and asked her to join Hellsing, we found out that she about 3 years younger than me and that she was a true vampire like me. The last time I'd talk to her was about a two years before we first fought Millennium that she was called back to Japan because a war of their own broke out and with everything happening here I never had the time to try and find her again" Alucard finished as he looked out to the moon "I see…" Integra said as she thought over everything she just heard "How about after all this is over you can go looking for her but for now we need to find away to get you on the Eagle.

~On the Eagle~

After Alucard slammed in to the Eagle and killing all the vampires. Dirking Rip Van Winkle blood and the Major gives her the proper memorial and the video cut out. Just before Schrödinger disappeared "Hey!" He yelled Alucard whipped around to looked at him "She below… Kagome she's in the cargo hold. The Doctor had the coffin made so that after Rip was killed, in about 20 minutes she will shot with a needle full of Silver in the heart. Save her, she too loving women to be killed that way. When it was my turn to watch over her, she would play with my ears and talk about how much she loves you and what happen to her two adopted human children. So go and save her and tell her you love her" then he was gone Alucard used his shadows to find Kagome.

Like the kid had said on the ground by the cargo door was the coffin that he saw his beloved get put in. He ripped off the top and pulls her out right when a bunch needle full of Silver came from the bottom of the coffin where she was just in. Alucard held her with one arm while he used the other to push some of her hair out of her face. Kagome snuggled in to Alucard chest and sighed "Alucard" he chuckled softly as he used his shadows to take them back up top and whispered "Kagome wake up" after he said that Kagome started to open slowly and she yawned showing he sharp teeth, she see around trying to find of how she got offside.

She turned her head and looked in the Alucard blood red eyes; she gasped and touches his face like he would disappear "Alucard?" "Kagome" he said softly and nods "Oh, I missed you so much!" she cried out warping her arms around his neck. Alucard toke in her sent 'Cherry Blossom and blood just like I remember' he thought "It's been 57 years last I seen you" he said with his face in her hair. "I know, I was trying to get to you when I heard that you were putted back to sleep. Then I was injured badly when I fighting a werewolf that want to mated me" she stopped when he pulled her closer and growled "Mine!"

"Yes I'm yours like you are mine. And don't worry I killed him" Alucard let Kagome down on her feet but keep her in his arms as they looked over the water to where they knew London was burning. Kagome looked up at Alucard "Alucard" He looked down "Yes" "Let's go kill that Insane Little Major and the rest of those FREAKS" "That what I just thinking" he said. Alucard and Kagome both looked back out to sea both with insane wide smiles of their faces. London had biter watch out because the No-Life King and Queen was coming to play.


End file.
